pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Three Category Spam Loadout
There are many pages on this wiki concerning 3 category spam. However, this is the main page solely dedicated to appropriate loadouts for three category spammers. In brackets after each weapon, its pros and cons are listed. NB: Not all weapons available for 3 category spam are listed. Some may have been missed. Primary Shotgun: Photon Shotgun (a powerful shotgun, quite underrated) Ultimatum (a one-shot shotgun with delay input and output that you will see players spamming in Pool Party, arguably the most popular shotgun choice for three cat spam, does not require reloading) Viking (another mythical shotgun, does not possess wall-break, however bleeding and armor bonus makes up for that) Acid Shotgun (a third mythical shotgun, with poison, recommended but less seen) Undertaker (works well and relatively easy to obtain) Automatic: Black Mamba (an automatic primary with 4x zoom and poison) Casanova (like the Black Mamba, minus the poison) Secret Forces Rifle (sometimes pops up in Trader’s Van) Future Police Rifle (basically the Secret Forces Rifle) Royal Fighter (automatic primary with 4x zoom that has a 100 fire rate) Crystal Laser Cannon (very accurate and fast primary weapon) Neutron Pulsator (an insane weapon with 100 mobility, also has gadget blocker and x-ray vision, though ridiculously expensive) Backup Ritual Revolvers (another highly recommended weapon, does not have delay of any sort, plus has burning) Exterminator (another spammed weapon in Pool Party, sometimes has pullout delay, but still recommended due to wall break) Thunderer (deals slightly more damage than Exterminator but somewhat less accurate) Dual Anger (a godly 2 shot weapon with lifesteal) Laser Cycler (another 2 shot headshot weapon with ricochet and slows the target) Alien Blaster (another legendary weapon, one shot headshot when maxed out) Red Twins (cheapest backup for 3 cat spam) Melee Combat Knife (use only for melee switch) Battle Shovel (see Combat Knife) Dark Force Saber (a legendary high mobility weapon with burning, unlocked at a relatively low level) Elder Force Saber (essentially Dark Force Saber) Katana (high mobility melee with average damage but bleeding) Scythe (quite rare to see but high mobility and critical damage make it a decent budget choice) Heroic Epee (high mobility melee with poison, healing area and super punch, highly recommended, if you have it, use it) Double Cashback (arguably one of the most powerful melee weapons, next to the Percival and Lamorak, possesses 100 mobility with a bonus of chain damage and slows the target) Special Laser Bouncer (requires melee switch, other than that perfectly fine) Reflector (the Laser Bouncer's more powerful cousin) Necklace of the Ice King (again, another spammed weapon, quite powerful and no delay and reload) Poison Darts (the poison and slowing the target makes it worthwhile, but requires more aim than the Necklace, also has no delay and reload) Anime Scythe (a mythical weapon with lifesteal and piercing shot that does not require reloading) Alien Bouncer (Reflector but Mythical, quite powerful but rare to see and has delay) Poseidon Trident (a mythical weapon with armor bonus and piercing shot) Music Lover (one of the rarest weapons in the game, it is effective at close range 3 cat spam) Sniper Photon Sniper Rifle (rarely seen, but has burning, 8x scope and is a one shot to the head when maxed out, has poor mobility but is relatively cheap, being of rare grade, and extremely worth your buck) Anti-Champion Rifle (a mythical wall-break sniper that is spammed in essentially every server) Anti-Hero Rifle (Anti-Champion, a bit weaker but 10 times cheaper) Prototype (spammed up to level 20, not seen so much after that, but still worth considering) Prototype S (the Prototype, buffed) One Shot (poor mobility, despite the name it is sometimes is a two shot but is still quite powerful) Comet (rarely seen but quite good) Alien Sniper Rifle (the only weapon with 6x zoom, can kill a player near you by using ricochet and shooting off the wall, a one shot when maxed out) Laser Bow (a one-shot bow with a 4x scope, though the scope has a gap in the middle making it a bit less accurate) Laser Crossbow (laser wallbreak weapon) Brutal Headhunter (cheap and effective, with a 10x scope) Digital Sunrise (the Anti-Champion 2.0, but relatively hard to obtain) Overseer (a mythical weapon with x-ray vision, but also hard to obtain... unless of course you pay...) Heavy Royal Ashbringer (can rocket jump and also deals heaps of damage) Proton Freezer (Ashbringer but slightly weaker but still spammed a lot) Christmas Ultimatum (can rocket jump but only after jumping otherwise will deal self-damage) Destruction System (pretty powerful and occasionally seen) Storm of All Seas (spammed when it first came out and is insanely powerful, but has very low mobility) Ice Club (harder to get but definitely worth grinding for) Primal Beast (insanely powerful 2 shot rocket jump weapon) Rocket Jumper (can be obtained right at the start of the game, though is not good for much else other than rocket jumping)Category:Other Category:Three Category Spam Category:Weapons Category:Tutorials